Please don't leave me
by Quintessence88
Summary: Sharon seems to relent and decides to move in with Andy but is she really sure of her decision? Set during 5x01
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody, I'm back! I don't know where I'm going with this story but I'll try to figure it out writing it, you are more than welcome to leave comments with suggestions!**

 **The story is set during season premiere, after the talk about "alternatives" and dinner… I don't have a beta-reader and I didn't have time to re-read so be patient with me. Enjoy & review**

"I'm so happy, so insanely happy, you decided to move in with me right away…"

Andy kissed Sharon's forehead grinning like an idiot. Sharon Raydor relented, he knew she was reticent but at last she accepted, she did accept to make another step forward in their relationship and it was like a huge victory to him. The same naked Sharon sighed with her head on his chest. They just made love but her head was elsewhere, she tried to hide it and succeeded, it was the first time she had to fake an orgasm with him and that made her feel so guilty and sad: she had a wonderful man who only wanted to make her happy, to share and build a new life with her, so what was wrong with her? Why couldn't she just let herself go? She knew why, because all she could think about it – when he was on top of her pounding inside her, trying to make her feel good – was leaving the condo, real estate agents, boxes and furniture and wall colors.

"I think we should buy a house with at least two guest bedrooms," he said tracing patterns on her back "you know one for Rusty and one for when the kids come to visit or my grandchildren stay with us. Yes, we should definitely do that and it needs to have a big yard and a big kitchen, you know how much I love cooking for you…"

He kept talking and talking but his words were just an echo in the background, she wasn't listening anymore. Tears swelled in her eyes and panic constricted her throat making impossible for her to breathe, she just wanted him to stop talking and pressuring her, she…

"Oh and we could also have a pool I know you like swimm…"

"STOP!" she yelled breaking their embrace and leaving the bed covering herself with the sheets "You need to stop talking!"

Andy's face fell and immediately shut up. Sharon was frantically pacing back and forth trying to breathe, she looked so little with the sheets wrapped around her slim body.

"Sharon…" he tried to say

"Shut up!" she hissed "I can't do it, I can't do this! I can't, I'm sorry I can't, I… I…"

"Sharon calm down"

"I can't calm down! I'm having a panic attack and I just can't calm down!" she yelled looking him in the eyes for the first time since she left the bed "You're pressuring me, you just can't stop talking about this damn house for a second! And I…"

"You've never wanted to move in with me!" his tone hard and firm "I want to hear you say it, that's why you're panicking, you didn't want it since the beginning! What were you doing? Trying to keep me sweet?"

"You accused me to move to slow with our relationship!" she pointed a finger at him

"Because it's what you're doing! It took us almost one year of dating to start making love!"

"It's always about sex with you men!"

"You men? Who do you think you're talking to? Your ex-husband? Because I'm not Jack and I've showed it to you every single day! I've waited for you when any other man would have walked away"

"Right! And what do you want? A medal? No one asked you to wait if it was too much for you!"

"I did it because I love you and it wasn't a big deal!"

"Oh it wasn't, was it? Because it looks like it was if you're holding it against me now!"

"I'm not holding against you for fuck's sake Sharon!"

"It seems you are"

"I'm just trying to make you realize that I did everything I could to show that I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, that I chose you but it's never enough with you!"

"So what? I should move in with you and just not think about the consequences?"

"Consequences? What consequences? Being happy with me?"

"There's so many things that could go wrong…"

"Or maybe not! You can't be scared forever, Sharon"

"You don't get to tell me how I've to feel!"

"You know what?" he left the bed and hastily grabbed his clothes to redress "You don't want to be happy, you don't want a man who loves you and takes care of you. You want to feel sorry for yourself, for what happened to you, for what Jack did to you forever, you don't want to move on and I can do everything to show you happiness but it won't work if you don't open your eyes and I'm tired of it"

"How dare you?! You've no idea of what I've been through alone with two children!"

"You're not the only one who suffered Sharon!" he yelled in her face "You did all by yourself, it's awful and he should have been there for you but…"

"You're gonna leave me like him!" her voice cracked "It's what you're doing now, you're leaving me"

Andy froze, because it was exactly what he was doing.

"You faked before and don't try to deny it"

"I'm voicing my dark thoughts and you talk about sex?"

"No, I'm telling you that you treated me like you treated him. Did you think I didn't notice? I let it go because I thought you were tired and had long day, because I was happy about our decision to move in together, because I didn't want to listen that voice in my head that was screaming _problem_! What a fool I was to think you really wanted the same thing I did for once…"

"This is not about sex!"

"It's exactly about that! You weren't there with me, you were freaking out in your head and instead of stopping me and talking to me, explaining me your fears, you used sex to appease me! I didn't think you could be so manipulative"

Sharon opened her mouth to answer but simply closed it, she couldn't deny his words because he knew her well, so she didn't say anything.

"I've to go, I need space"

"Don't, please…" her eyes were full of tears now

"I'm not leaving you, Sharon but I need time to be alone and I think you need it too. You need to think about what you want and if that will ever be the same I do, because I'm not getting any younger and yes, I love you more than anything in the world, but I can't keep going on like this"

"I want you…"

"It's not what you're showing and what you did before, how you handled the situation hurt me deeply and it's not about my male ego, it's about communicating, sharing and fixing problems together. You're not alone anymore but you keep acting as if you were"

"It's not true"

"It is and if you can't even admit, this conversation is over"

Tears were lining her cheeks now so she turned around covering her face because she didn't want him to see them, only the hard slam of the door announced his departure. Sharon started sobbing falling on her knees in the pile of sheets, the pain was so raw to be almost unbearable… he told he wasn't leaving her but the brain didn't register the information completely, it brought back only excruciating memories of a story that kept repeating itself.

She thought she begged him, she asked him to stay and she threw her dignity away for him and for what? He left anyway. She sobbed harder, her cries were like whimpers of a wounded animal and she was thankful Rusty wasn't home because she wouldn't have known how to explain to him or just simply make him stop questioning.

After she didn't know how much time on the floor, Sharon crawled in bed hugging _his_ pillow, fresh tears dampened it until she fell asleep like that, thinking there was Andy there with her, that the simple smell of him could bring him back to her.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks for all your reviews! I do appreciate them very much! Chapter 2 is short but very intense! Enjoy & review please!**

The following day was pretty flat, Major Crimes didn't catch any new case so the whole squad was engrossed with paperwork. Captain Raydor hated and loved days like those: on one side it meant anything bad that required their attention happened, on the other side time hung a bit heavy. She had too many thoughts passing through her head and Andy was avoiding her since she entered the Murder room. When they were forced to interact, Sharon and Andy kept addressing each other as "Captain" and "Lieutenant" and that hadn't happened since when they still needed to talk to Chief Taylor about their relationship, it looked like a life ago. She didn't want all that indifference but at the same time she didn't know how to fix the mess she created, she couldn't tell him she changed her mind, that she just panicked the night before but she was ready now because it wasn't true: she was even more panicky now and not to move in with him but to lose him. Andy wouldn't have understood, he'd have thought she was doing it for the wrong reasons, he knew her well but she did know him too.

She glanced at him through her office's open blinds: he was at his desk, a furrowed expression of concentration on his face, he was _beautiful_ , beautiful like something so dear that belonged to her only. In that moment she realized she did love him, she loved him so much to be terrified, to stumble and fall, to push him to do exactly what she scared her the most... _Leaving her_.

Tears stung in her eyes, it was so hard to hold them back, to fight against herself when all she wanted was running to him and losing herself in his loving arms but she couldn't do it, she knew that.

At the end of the day Sharon felt drained and exhausted more than she'd have been after a normal day of hard work; the emotional pain seemed to drag her down into a dark hole with no end or exit.

She had dinner with Rusty and didn't even complain when he pushed to go getting burgers, that didn't go unnoticed to her super attentive son.

"Mmhm, where's Andy?" he asked after giving a mouthful to his burger

"Don't speak with food in your mouth" Sharon scolded him

Rusty swallowed smiling and asked the question again

"I guess home" she answered nonchalantly

"Is he not spending the n…"

"Rusty, Andy's at his house. End of story"

"You look strange, as if something happened"

"Nothing happened"

"You didn't even object when I proposed burgers for dinner… you are strange"

"I'm tired, just that"

"You told me it was paperwork day today"

"Rusty please" she said exasperated

"Okay, okay but I'll tell you what you told me two days ago… which feeling is worse? Going to talk to Andy or you sitting here miserable without him?"

Sharon sighed "You're right. Finish your dinner and I'll take you home, then I'll go to him. Thank you"

Rusty smiled "Just using your wise words"

"How did you know something happened between Andy and I?"

"Maybe because he's basically living with us?"

"That's not true"

"How many nights does he spend at his house?"

"Well, I don't know…"

"I'll tell you, maybe once a week"

Sharon stared at her son having one of her _disturbing clarity_ moments. Rusty was right, she and Andy spent every free moments together and that included him spending the night at her place, how couldn't she notice it? It wasn't new for Sharon realizing things that were crystal clear to others around her but _that_ …

They were already living together but he wanted to make it "official", to find a bigger place for all of them and all she could think about was making a mistake. Sharon didn't consider Andy a mistake, she loved him but for all the wrong reasons her past and old wounds kept interfering with her present and possible future.

When Sharon left Rusty at home, she decided to shower and change first, she needed to leave Captain Raydor behind and be _just Sharon_ for the conversation she was going to have with Andy. She retouched her make-up and chose a casual black wrap dress and a pair of flat sandals, she also had her sexy lingerie on: not that she planned to go to him to have sex but it was better to be prepared anyway.

Sharon sighed and left the condo with Rusty's "good luck" following her: she was glad to have such an attentive and supportive son who took care of her in his own way.

While Sharon drove to Andy's house, she tried to calm her nerves, to prepare a good speech, a way to apologize and open her heart to him but she couldn't come up with the right words. What could she say to him to make him change his mind and forgive her? Or just wait for her, _again_? He asked her time and space but she knew that if she gave it to him he'd have never come back to her and she couldn't lose him, not after she found him, she just couldn't. Sharon wiped some tears away, she didn't want to cry but the only idea… she almost lost him with the "blood clot" situation and they had gone through so much, she couldn't screw up everything now.

She felt a little more determined to make it right, to make him understand her reasons and apologize in every possible language because she did love him and she never truly said to him, she was the one who always said "me too" and that was different.

As soon as Sharon parked in front of Andy's house, she noticed a red car and a blonde girl heading to his door and what happened next changed completely her plans: Andy opened the door, smiled and greeting the girl hugging her and welcoming her in his home. Sharon couldn't believe her eyes… did he cheat on her all that time? Every time he told her he loved her and wanted to build a life with her, was that a lie? Her inside twisted at the idea of him touching another woman and the more she tried to find another explanation for what she saw, the more she saw him shedding her clothes, piece after piece until they were both naked and they fucked in front of her eyes. It was like a disgusting porn movie projected in her mind and she couldn't stop watching, she was stuck, her own mind was playing tricks to her, her insecurities resurfaced making the impossible so possible… was _her Andy_ like any other man? She tried to remember the frequency of their sexual intercourses and they had sex a lot lately but maybe he needed more, he had waited for too long and before she decided to give herself to him, he found someone else to scratch the itch.

It couldn't be true, it wasn't happening to her, not again, not after what she had been through with Jack, not after decades of having found another perfume on her husband or lipstick traces on his shirts, she couldn't face that again, she wouldn't have.

Sharon knew she had to confront him, she knew she had to go knocking at his door and catch him in the act but couldn't find the strength to do it, to see all her hopes and dreams fell apart. It took her so long to trust him with her life, with her heart, with her body and was that how he repaid her? Cheating on her?

She didn't know how long she had been staring in front of her without moving from her car, she barely breathed and she hated herself for that: Sharon Raydor had never been scared of the truth, even when it was bad, even when it was inconvenient so who the hell was that weak, broken _little sissy_ who was trembling in her own skin? Because it couldn't be her, not the woman who shut up criminals with a glare, not the woman who kept fellow officers in line for decades, not the head of Major Crimes and the highest rank woman in the LAPD. She felt sorry for herself, for how she reduced herself for a man and she hadn't needed him, she hadn't needed to be loved but it showed to her how what it was like and she couldn't go back to before now: she hadn't really learnt anything and it was so sad.

She forced herself to react, to get out of that damn car and go finding the proves she needed so with slow and shaky steps – thanking God she wasn't wearing heels – she arrived to his door.

Sharon took a deep breath and knocked, inside the house a female voice said she was going to open and that made her panic because she knew she wouldn't have been fast enough to run away. A surge of bile rose in her throat and she only had time to make some steps before the door opened and she found herself throwing up.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys, it's Major Crimes Monday so here I am with chapter 3, I hope you'll enjoy and review it! Thanks for all your lovely reviews, never stop letting me know what you think, I truly appreciate it!**

 _A surge of bile rose in her throat and she only had time to make some steps before the door opened and she found herself throwing up._

* * *

 _"_ Who's at the door?" Andy asked from the other room

"I don't know Andy, a woman… hey, are you okay?"

The girl asked concerned but Sharon kept vomiting her dinner and what was left of her dignity, she wanted to die or disappear, or just to stop embarrassing herself in front of her boyfriend's lover. The blonde didn't know who she was, apparently Andy didn't even bother to mention he had a girlfriend, he just fucked her every time he wasn't spending time at the condo. Sharon hated him, men, everyone at the moment, she wanted to go away, to go back to her safe home where she could bury herself under the bed covers and forget every single moment of that night. She refused the girl's help and started to move back to her car when Andy rushed to her side…

"Sharon oh my God, are you okay?"

"Don't touch me, you bastard!"

"Bastard?" Andy asked dumbfounded but he couldn't voice his thoughts because Sharon started vomiting again

"Hey, I got you"

She tried to push him away but he held her keeping her hair away from her face: could she feel more mortified? Her cheating boyfriend was watching her vomit in front of her lover. It had to be a bad joke, a perverse one, because it couldn't be happening to her, not at all!

"Come on, let's get you inside, you need a glass of water"

"Let me go, I wanna go home"

"What's happening to you? What's wrong?"

"Are you even asking me?" she glanced at her blonde "Apparently you've very busy tonight, I'll leave you two alone"

She started walking to her car but he stopped her

"Sharon's not what you think"

"It never is! I heard this line so many times I lost the count"

"I'm not Jack, this is unfair!"

"Oh really? You left me! You're here with another woman cheating on me, let me think… you're exactly like him!"

"I wasn't cheating on you, if you let me explain"

"I don't wanna hear a single word from you! Throwing up on your yard and embarrassing myself in front of your lover is enough for one night"

"She is not my lover! She's just a friend"

"Oh yes a friend" she entered the car and wore the seatbelt "And by the way nice choice! You never stopped loving blondes"

She started the engine and left getting lost. All the treacherous tears she managed to hold back when she was seated outside Andy's house like an idiot overcame her and she finally let them fall… she had been so stupid to think she could talk to him and fix things, men always found an easy way out and it pained her to admit Andy wasn't any different, even if he spent years trying to prove her the contrary. It didn't matter anymore because they were over and she didn't tell even him, she was so eager to flee, to disappear and she didn't tell even him to fuck off!

Why? Why did she have to fall in love with him? Why did she open her heart and trust a man again? She could hear Jack's laugh in the back of head, laughing at her because of her naivety, she could hear his voice telling her that no man could bear to be by her side, no man was able to share a bed with such a cold and boring prude for long time.

When she arrived to the condo, she found Andy's car parked in front of the garage's entrance: he was leaned against the trunk with his arms folded, an angry look on his face. How he managed to arrive before she did was out of her logic but he was there and was blocking her way. She wiped her tears away before he could see them and lowered the car's window

"Could you please move your car?" she asked coldly

"Not until you let me explain"

"I'm tired and I don't have any will to talk to you"

"I don't fucking care!" he retorted

"Get out of my way, Lieutenant"

"You think that using my rank will bring you somewhere? You're wrong"

Sharon snorted annoyed

"We can stay here all night Sharon or you can let me talk"

"Not here in the middle of the street or in the condo. I don't want Rusty to hear us"

"Park your car then and we can go somewhere"

"I'm not going anywhere with you. I'll follow you with my car"

"Are you scared I could do something to you?" he asked disgusted and angry

"No, I just don't want us to share the same air"

That answer hurt, she knew, she read it on his face.

"Follow me" he entered his car and started driving

The drive was brief. He headed to Griffith Observatory, parked his car and waited for her to join him to their usual bench. It was a beautiful night and Los Angeles' lights were beaming from afar: it was sight for sore eyes. The few people left wandering around the Observatory were leaving and they were almost alone. Sharon didn't sit next to him on their bench, she stood in front of him with her arms folded waiting…

"Start talking"

"I see you're very open to this conversation"

"Sarcasm won't bring you anywhere. I'm here only because you were doing a scene in front of my building"

"A scene? What the fuck happened to you, Sharon?"

"To me? You left last night and now I caught you with another woman"

"You didn't _catch_ me with another woman! You're talking as if you saw me in a compromising position which it isn't true, she's just a friend"

"A friend, again!" she laughed bitterly

"Yes, Sharon, a friend from AA, I'm her sponsor!"

"You think I'm stupid? Are you using AA as a cover?"

"How can you think I'd lie about something so serious? And how can you think I'm cheating on you? You're my world! I asked you to move in with me, why should I fuck someone else?"

"For revenge maybe? Or because you're mad or impulsive or whatever?"

"Is this what you think of me?" the change in his voice made her feel so little and suddenly guilty "Do you think I'd go screwing around at our first fight?"

"It wasn't just a fight, you left me!" she cried

"I didn't leave you! I asked you time and space!" he yelled

"Why didn't you tell me you were sponsoring someone?"

"You know I can't tell you anything"

"I don't wanna know anything! I wanted to know _that_! You spend all your free time with me, you never mentioned her"

"It's private Sharon, it's anonymous for a reason" he said bothered

"I don't believe you" she shook her head "Young, blonde, sexy and she chose to be sponsored by you, such a coincidence, huh?"

"Why are you doing this? Are you trying to find a reason to break up?"

"I'm not doing anything! I don't want to be fooled and _cuckolded_ again"

"And we're back to Jack. AGAIN! After all these years you've known me, after all this time we're dating can't you still see the difference? I'm a good man, I've many flaws but I'm not a cheater and I had never been! If you're looking for someone to blame in our relationship, look in the mirror then! I'm done now"

He got up from the bench and started heading to his car

"You won't walk away from me again!" she yelled, her voice breaking

"Why should I stay here trying to explain myself to someone who doesn't want to listen? You're so blind by your fears and your insecurities that you don't see anything else! You don't see love, care, patience, tenderness and I can't force you to see Sharon! I can't and I won't force you to trust me when I've done anything I could to gain your trust, I can't force you to believe me when you should without doubts because I've never given you a reason to doubt of me in the past!"

"We're not done! We can't be done!" her hands were shaking now and her eyes full of tears

"If you can't trust me or believe me, we are. This is not about making an important decision like moving in together anymore, these are the basis of a relationship. It's your choice now"

"This is an ultimatum"

"You asked for it"

"This is unfair"

"You crucified me for something I haven't done so yes, this is completely fair. You've to decide what you want Sharon"

"I still want you"

"But you don't believe or trust me"

"What would you have thought in my shoes? She's young, blonde, sexy and beautiful and I…"

"Still your insecurities talking and it doesn't matter that I only have eyes for you, it doesn't matter how many times I tell you you're the most beautiful woman to me"

"I'm jealous and possessive even if it doesn't seem. Can you blame?"

He smiled for the first time "No, I can't because I am with you too"

"I don't know how to stop being scared and reluctant"

"You've to find a way, because apparently what I do isn't enough and I don't know how to help you anymore"

"It's not true it's not enough. I've abandon issues Andy and you did the only thing I asked you not to do, I begged you but you left anyway and…" she bit her lip trying to compose herself "I… it was a trigger, it brought back excruciating memories and feelings. I know I'm not easy and it's hard to deal with me, I know and I'm sorry but I can't bear to go through what happened with Jack again. Seeing you walk away…"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" he grabbed her hands in his "I was mad, I needed space and I really did but Sharon you accused of sleeping with another woman and repeatedly said you don't believe me when I tell you I didn't"

"I want to believe you…"

"But what? When you knocked, did you catch us naked? You didn't! We were simply talking"

"She answered your door as if she was at home, cozy and comfortable!"

"I asked her to open the door because I had the kettle in my hands, I was pouring us a cup of tea"

Sharon sighed lowering her head

"Why is it so hard for you to believe me?"

"Because I wouldn't make it if you let me down"

Sharon turned around and started walking away, she didn't want him to see her so weak, so helpless, so needy but Andy went after her, he just couldn't let her go, not after what she said to him.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait but I've been very busy with work and personal stuff. Chapter 4 is up and I've some juicy ideas in store for you for the next chapters… stay tuned! Enjoy & review! Thanks**

" _Why is it so hard for you to believe me?"_

" _Because I wouldn't make it if you let me down"_

 _Sharon turned around and started walking away, she didn't want him to see her so weak, so helpless, so needy but Andy went after her, he just couldn't let her go, not after what she said to him._

* * *

"Sharon…" he blocked her wrist pushing her to turn around

"I love you"

"It's the first time you tell me"

"I know," she sighed "I love you so much it frightens me. I had never needed Jack, I needed him to be present for the kids, not for me but you… I need you"

"I need you too and I love you"

Her lower lip quivered, her green eyes were shining of unshed tears and Andy couldn't hold himself anymore, he took her in his arms and kissed her senseless stealing her breath away, consuming her as if the taste of her was like water in the desert, the only reason to stay alive.

 _I'm sorry_ , they kept saying between heated kisses and frenzy touches, hands everywhere like marks on skin and they didn't break apart until Sharon's back hit his car's trunk…

"We need to stop" he panted "Or I'll take you right here"

"We can't let that happen" she smiled at him "Somebody will call the police"

"We are the police" he kissed her neck

"You're right" she smirked biting her lower lip

"Stop biting that lip, you drive me crazy. My place or yours?"

"Yours, I'll follow you with my car"

Andy grabbed her face and kissed her one more time drowning in her perfume: it had been just one day without her, without kissing or touching her and it looked like an eternity to him, he just couldn't stay without her.

When they arrived at his house Andy didn't even give her time to close the door, he pushed her against the wall and kissed her hard, his hands easily opened her dress exposing her sexy lingerie he didn't have time to appreciate. _I'm yours only_ , he whispered in her ear sucking her earlobe, a hand between her legs feeling her wet for him… Sharon moaned loudly, she had never felt so hot and bothered before, their previous intercourses had always been sweet and slow love making, that passion was new like something hidden underneath layers of tenderness but that had always been there waiting to come up and explode like a firework.

Sharon unbuckled his pants pushing them down with his boxers and wrapped her hand around his cock pumping it, brushing his sensitive head with his thumb until he pushed her hands away; Andy grabbed her leg wrapping around his waist and slowly entered her moving her panties aside. Sharon closed her eyes whimpering, feeling him inside her was so overwhelming, they had never had sex like that and only now she realized what she missed… his thrusts short and hard seemed to want to steal her soul, she was so close she could feel herself fall, rapidly slipping into the oblivion of sensations and then the orgasm hit and Andy's strong arms held her until she opened her eyes again and kissed him.

He was still rock hard when pulled out to drag her to his bedroom, Sharon landed on his bed on her back and before she could realize his plans, he was between her legs devouring her glistening sex… he knew she was still sensitive from her last orgasm so she could come again soon. His talented tongue was doing wonders making her putty under his ministrations, she had never been so vocal in bed before but what was happening that night between them was out of the ordinary, he has just fucked her against a wall and she came without much effort. Andy's eyes were on her while he sucked her clit hard, Sharon groaned almost embarrassed by his gaze fixed on her as if he wanted to devour not only with his mouth, his tongue licked her slit focusing again on her nub and her hand gripped his hair keeping his face as close as possible to her.

It was a torture, bliss, she didn't think sex could have been so extraordinary and breathless, she had never experienced something like that and had never wanted to do everything to man and let him to do everything to her but that was exactly what was happening. She squealed when Andy's fingers entered rubbing that little eluding pad of flesh, her G-spot… the second orgasm was unexpected and shattered her world completely; her body kept shaking for few minutes while Andy placed little kisses along her sweaty body but when Sharon opened her eyes again, she decided it was her turn to give pleasure: in a blink Andy found himself on his back and Sharon between his legs licking her lips. Andy looked at her with wide eyes, their sleeping together was new, there had been a lot of touching and exploring but Sharon had never performed oral sex to him before and he had never asked, of course, he didn't want to pressure her so he just couldn't believe his eyes where she opened her mouth and engulfed him in her hot wetness. He groaned, the feeling was mind-blowing, she was sucking his head twirling her tongue, focusing on the vein and he thought he could lose his mind. Andy had a lot women who gave him blowjobs, many of them were good, really good but nothing could be compared to see and feel the woman he loved doing that to him, moaning as if she was enjoying it as much as he was. He had to admit Sharon was really good at that, not that he thought the contrary, honestly he didn't even know what he imagined, he was just happy to share intimacy with her that oral sex didn't pass through his mind: making love to her, making her feel good and special was the only priority. When Sharon deep-throated him he really thought he was going to lose it right there and then.

 _Fuck Sharon stop_ , he muttered gently pushing her away. She took the hint and let his cock slide out her mouth, licking the pre-cum she found there, then straddled him and Andy kissed her mouth eager, tasting himself on her tongue as she did the same with him. As their tongues mingled, Sharon started grinding her wet sex against his throbbing erection making him wild...

 _I want you so badly_ , he said against her neck sucking - but not marking- her tender skin, he already knew how furious Sharon could become if she found a hickey. She kissed him again quickly, before winking and turning around; she raised her thighs enough to grab his rock hard cock and pushing him inside her: they both moaned loudly, it was always amazing becoming one, it was a thrill, liquid fire that was running through their veins. Andy couldn't just lay down and enjoy the show, he wanted to kiss her skin, touch her everywhere, so he sat up grabbing her sides, his mouth was against her neck as soon as she started moving. He bit and sucked her earlobe growling profanities, pushing her hips against his groin hard and fast, fucking her like he had never done before.

One of his hands stayed on her thigh while the other moved to her clit circling and massaging it, making her whimper, Sharon felt him everywhere: his big cock pushing inside her, his hands all over her body, his mouth on her neck, his heavy breath in her ear... God, it was all too much and not enough, especially because he was fucking her so hard she was almost there. Andy felt her wall started contracting around his cock, his rough voice was the last push she needed to come and she did screaming his name, he followed few thrusts after emptying himself inside her.

There were no words to say, they were speechless and exhausted. Sharon just snuggled against his chest not caring of staining the sheets and Andy kissed her forehead holding her closer to him.

"Wow" she barely whispered

"Yeah, I didn't know you had it in you, sweetheart"

She chuckled "Me neither, I've never had sex like that"

"You mean, fucking your brains out?" He joked

"Yeah, let's put it like that"

"I'm glad your first time was with me"

She rolled her eyes smiling and sat up covering her body with the sheets "I know we still have to finish our conversation…"

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry for my reaction before and for accusing you to cheat on me but…" she sighed "I can get easily paranoid if I see young and blonde girls around you, it's not only jealousy, I can't delete my past, it left permanent scars and I can't do anything about it"

"You can trust me and my love for you"

"It looks so easy"

"Because it is"

"Not always, Andy. If we hadn't had the kind of fight we had maybe I wouldn't have reacted that way, I don't know. We both hurt each other very much last night"

"I know, I'm sorry" he said taking her hand and kissing it "I love you more than you could ever imagine Sharon, you're the one to me"

"You're the one to me too" she caressed his face "That's why I'm so scared"

"I want you to believe me when I tell you that I would never, **never** Sharon, never cheat on you. I love and respect you too much for doing that to you"

He drew her to him making her straddle him again and hugged her tight

"I love you" she whispered against his skin

"It's so beautiful to hear you say it. Please do it again"

"I love you Andy"

"Even if this was our first and worst fight, just know that I'd rather fight with you than make love with anyone else*"

"Oh Andy…"

Sharon claimed his lips and Andy deepened the kiss, holding her beautiful face, her green eyes were so vivid, so shiny, there was so much life and love in them.

"God, you're so beautiful"

She smiled shaking her head lightly

"What? It's true"

Sharon glanced at the alarm on his bedside table "It's getting late…"

"You're not leaving, are you?"

Andy made his puppy eyes and Sharon knew she couldn't just leave him

"Fine, no I'm not leaving but I've to text Rusty and tell him I'm going to spend the night here, even if I'm pretty sure he already expects it"

"Yes?"

"It was him who convinced me to come and talk to you"

"I owe the kid one"

"You do"

Sharon left the bed to retrieve her purse left abandoned in the hallway and came back to bed typing, a little smile on her lip that was always there when her kids were involved… such a _momma Bear_.

"Done. We should get some sleep now"

"Really?" he grinned

"Don't 'really' me, Mister! You know nothing will happen down there for few hours…" she pointed to his groin with her finger smiling

"Wet blanket! Come here"

Sharon joined him in bed snuggling against his chest again. That was her spot, with her head on his heart letting its beat lulling her to sleep and his strong arms wrapped around her, there was nowhere in the world where she wanted to be.

"Night sweetheart"

"Night Andy"

 _*quote from the Wedding Date movie_

* * *

The morning after Sharon was the first one to wake up. She felt too hot and something was poking at her butt, she smiled with her eyes still closed, she did know _what_ it was… that furnace of her boyfriend was spooning her and part of him was really, really "happy" to see her. She grinded her bottom against his groin and he groaned – still semi-asleep – tightening his grip on her waist and when she started thinking her efforts to wake him up were wasted, his rough voice greeted her.

"Are you trying to kill me, sweetheart?"

"No, just to wake you up"

He sucked her earlobe pushing his hips against her butt "I think you succeeded"

"I did, didn't I?"

"I want you…" he moaned

"I can feel that"

They were both naked from the night before so Andy's hand slipped between her legs feeling how wet and ready she already was for him.

"Not like this, Andy" she panted

"How?"

"What do you think about the shower?"

"I think I've a better idea…"

He basically dragged her out of bed holding her tiny hand in his until they reached his bathroom, he placed her in front of the mirror, her hands on the sink keeping his body attached to hers. His nose brushed her hair away and kissed her neck reaching her earlobe to suck it…

"I want you like this, I want to watch you come while I fucked you hard"

"Oh Andy…"

Sharon felt her inside squirming at the idea of what he was about to do to her and she was wet, so wet she was almost embarrassed about how much she wanted him to take her. His mouth kept torturing her neck and every inch of skin he could taste while – with practiced ease – he kicked her legs further apart until they were spread like he wanted them too, one of his hands stayed on her waist and the other started fingering her from behind.

 _Oh God_ , she moaned, her hips seeking his large fingers _Oh Andy, I want you inside me…_

Andy didn't need more encouragement; he pulled his fingers out of her and licked them so she could see him in the mirror, then forced her to turn her head and kissed her senseless: the taste of her in his mouth drove him wild, he was hard as steel and only wanted to be buried inside her. They broke the kiss and Andy positioned behind her moving the head of his engorged cock along her slit, Sharon whimpered impatient trying to buck her hips against his but his hands were keeping her still until he gave in and entered her in a slowly and torturous way. Her walls clenched around him making him dizzy with want, she was so hot and wet he felt the pleasure reaching every single nerve of his body... She was delicious! They looked at each other in the mirror: disheveled hair, swollen lips, dilated pupils, hungry looks and each single breath screamed "sex"!

Andy started moving keeping his eyes fixed on hers, slowly thrusts at the beginning that became more deep and fast until they were both moaning, chasing their orgasm; watching her features change for the pleasure he was giving her was a major turn on, it was amazing, _she was amazing_ , so wild like he had never seen her before the previous night.

Looking her man in the mirror, Sharon had to admit he head a great idea, having sex like that but being able to see each other's face was incredible and sexy. She knew how much Andy wanted her and how much he enjoyed that position but reading it on his face was completely different, it made her hungry, eager and reckless. Andy leaned against her back, changing the angle slightly and making her whimper, he pinched one of her nipples and licked the column of her neck until he reached the shell of her ear to suck his earlobe.

 _You drive me crazy!_ He groaned feeling her push her butt against his groin frantically, panting his name, it took just a flick on her clit and she was spiraling out of control, her orgasm triggered his own and he came with her name on his lips.

"It was…" she started

"Unbelievable! Wow!"

She turned her head to give him a sloppy kiss, before he pulled out and they entered the shower where they washed each other's body between smirks and heated kisses. Sharon was the first to leave the stall to answer her phone, letting Andy enjoy the hot water; she briefly talked to Rusty and reassured him everything was okay and she'll be spending the day with Andy. As soon as she hung up, Andy's phone started vibrating on his nightstand, thinking it could be a work-related call she grabbed it and found five missed calls from April and one text:

 _I'm pregnant Andy! Call me ASAP! - April_

 **TBC**


End file.
